parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style)Part 5-Scar Watches Bodi
(Unbeknownst to Bodi and Shanti, two female supervillains are watching them swim away. Their names are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Both their eyes are glowing on one side) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a male lion is watching Aladdin and Minka swimming in his magic bubble while sitting in his conch shell-shaped tent. He is a dark brown lion with a black mane and a scar going down his eye. His name is Scar.) *Scar: Yes! Hurry home, prince! We wouldn't want to miss old mommy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (he takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from his cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before he slides out of his tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her flimsy dog-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Harley! Ivy! (Harley hits her head against the wall by accident, then rubs her head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this handsome little son of hers. (cut to Scar. He is smiling evilly.) He may be the key to Brainy's undoing! (Fade to black, except for his eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Aladdin is being scolded by Chicha and Mrs. Calloway.) *Brainy Barker: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man. *Bodi: Mom, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Brainy: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Sally: Careless and reckless behavior! *Brainy: The entire celebration was... *Sally: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Bodi) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Shanti can't take it anymore, so she comes to Aladdin's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Shanti: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, Madame Medusa chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Brainy Barker and Sally looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Shanti is saying.) *Shanti: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Shanti) *Shanti: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the crazy girl came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Brainy Barker: (upon hearing what Shanti said) Crazy Girl? (Shanti gasps and covers her mouth before swimming behind Bodi, who glares at her. Brainy rises from her throne.) *Brainy Barker: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Bodi: Nothing. Happened. *Brainy Barker: Oh, Bodi! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those TWO-LEGGERS! *Bodi: (angrily and defiantly) Mom, they're not barbarians! *Brainy Barker: They're dangerous. (taking Bodi's chin in her paw) Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some dog-eater's hook? *Bodi: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a puppy anymore! *Brainy Barker: (pointing her paw at him) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man! *Bodi: Well - *Brainy Barker: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Bodi: Well, - *Brainy Barker: You'll obey my rules! *Bodi: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Brainy Barker: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Bodi is about to shout back at Brainy, but his eyes begin to tear up, and he swims away, crying with Shanti following him.) (Brainy sits back on her throne, feeling sorry for herself.) *Sally: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Brainy Barker: Do you think... I was too hard on him? *Sally: Definitely not. Why, if Bodi was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, madam - I'd keep him under tight control. *Brainy Barker: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Calloway! *Sally: Of course. *Brainy Barker: Aladdin needs constant supervision. *Sally: Constant supervision. *Brainy Barker: Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble. *Sally: All the time. *Brainy Barker: And you are just the rag doll to do it. (Cut to Sally walking down the corridor.) *Sally: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Sally looks to her left and sees Bodi and Shanti outside the courtyard. Body and Shanti swim off, and Mrs. Calloway swims off after them, noticing this.) *Sally: Hmm? What is that boy up to? (She swims after Bodi and Shanti.) (Later, Sally had followed Bodi to a blocked cave. She is panting heavily and a yard from them. So, she hides behind a rock. Bodi looks around to see if anyone is watching him. At that moment, Sally kneels down so that she won't be discovered.) (Bodi moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and he and Shanti swim inside.) (Sally sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Sally's legs, she gets trapped and tries to break free. She grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull herself out. She finally pulls herself out with a pop. Sally bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing her head.) *Sally: Huh? Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes